


If You Knew

by RelentlessChaos



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, TW: Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessChaos/pseuds/RelentlessChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's had enough of the constant pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time posting here. It's not one of my best and it's extremely short and unbetaed, but yeah... The idea came from the song If You Knew by Joel Faviere. Let me know what you think. TW: Self harm.

Frank sighed softly, sinking his teeth into his chapped lower lip as he walked through the writhing mass of teens, his arms wrapped around his thin frame. He inwardly cursed himself as hot tears stung at his eyes, he knew not to cry now, they'd only be humoured further by it.  
He squared his shoulders as they whispered their insults and taunts, a hushed chorus of 'crazy','mad' and 'worthless' following him through the doors.

His pace was steady as he walked home, watching the dull, grey ground pass beneath his feet as he took his usual route. The groups of kids clustered on the other, seemingly brighter side of the street only making him feel more alone.  
He pushed the thoughts from his head, counting the fractures in the concrete until he got home in an attempt to distract himself, but he got nowhere.  
The pain was still there, it always was, getting stronger each day.

Swallowing hard, he unlocked the door and silently rushed upstairs. His mother's call of 'Hey hon, I made you some...' silenced as his bedroom door swung shut behind him. He couldn't wait, not this time. Not ever.

His bag fell beside the door with a soft thump, his blazer slipping from his thin frame then his tie, leaving a trail from his door to his bed. Squeezing his eyes shut he rolled up his sleeves and sank down onto the bed, the springs protesting at even the small amount of weight. He fumbled with his phone case, the metal falling into his lap. The familiar feel of the cool blade already soothing him slightly as he took it between his thumb and forefinger, pressing it to the skin.  
Letting out a relieved sigh, he dragged the blade across his skin countless times, the desperation taking over as his shaking hands created multiple deep slashes, colouring his skin.

The soft knock on wood wasn't heard over the rushing of the blood in his ears, his heart was pounding as the blood dripped from his arm and splashed onto the dark carpet, spattering softly and mixing with the tears cascading down his cheeks.

Gerard bit his lip, holding back a gasp as he pushed the door open. His boyfriend's sad, tear stained face stared back at him as he quietly stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Frank's fingers loosened on the blade making a soft sound as it fell to the floor, followed by the heavier thump as Gerard dropped his college bag and crossed the room, instantly wrapping his arms around the younger's shaking frame as Frank began to sob.  
'If they... If they really knew' Gerard whispered, his voice breaking a little. 'I bet their minds would change...' 

He knew before that Frank had self harmed, he'd sat and kissed every single scar on his body, but to see him like this, so desperate and broken and still so young, it hurt harder than he could imagine.  
Gently wiping the tears from Frank's face, he tried to ignore the blood seeping through the fabric of his shirt and carefully cupped his jaw.  
'I believe in these scars' he murmured. 'I believe.'


End file.
